Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching power supply circuit, a liquid crystal driving device, and a liquid crystal display device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, switching power supply circuits are generally and widely used as power supply means of various applications.
An example of conventional techniques related to the above description is disclosed in JP-A-05-219650.
However, there is room for further improvement in the conventional switching power supply circuit concerning responsiveness to a periodic load change.